Mensch/Legends
Die Menschen sind die in der Galaxis am weitesten verbreitete intelligente Spezies. Als die Vorzeigehumanoiden schlechthin, zeigen sie dennoch zahllose Abwandlungen, wie verbesserte Sehstärke und Reflexe, und Kreuzungen mit anderen Lebewesen. Sie besiedeln zahllose Planeten vom Kern der Galaxis bis zum Äußeren Rand und gelten als eine der zahlenmäßig stärksten Bevölkerungsgruppen. Dennoch stellen sie keinen einheitlichen Verband oder ein einheitliches Volk dar, sondern haben sich im Laufe ihrer Geschichte in viele Gruppen, Kulturen und Völker aufgespalten. Physiologie und Biologie Die Menschen gehören zu den Wirbeltieren und dort zur Klasse der Säugetiere. Sie haben ein homiothermes, d.h. „gleichwarmes“ Stoffwechselsystem und eine konstante Körpertemperatur, die durch verschiedene Mechanismen aufrechterhalten wird. Ihr Körperbau weist die charakteristische humanoide Bauweise auf - bestehend aus einem zentralen Wirbelsystem, zwei Armen, zwei Beinen und einem Kopf. Dabei bewegen sie sich bipedal, d.h. ausschließlich auf ihren Beinen und in aufrechter Haltung vorwärts. Die Hände sind durch jeweils fünf feinmechanisch hochspezialisierte Finger mit opponierbarem Daumen zu einer Vielfalt von Aufgaben fähig und dienen vor allem dem Greifen, können aber auch zahllose andere Aufgaben meistern. Die Ernährung der Menschen ist omnivor, d.h. Menschen können sich sowohl von pflanzlichen als auch von tierischen Produkten ernähren, teilweise nehmen sie sogar synthetisierte Nahrung zu sich. Kulturell oder religiös bedingt oder durch ihre Umweltbedingungen erzwungen, weisen einige Völker besondere Ernährungsgewohnheiten auf, so ernähren sich manche Gruppen rein pflanzlich, während andere so spezialisiert sind, dass sie ausschließlich Fleisch und Tierprodukte wie Milch oder Blut zu sich nehmen. Theoretisch können Menschen jedoch nahezu jede Nahrung verdauen, auch wenn einige Völker sich im Laufe der Evolution so spezialisiert haben, dass ihnen mittlerweile spezifische Enzyme zur Verdauung besonderer Nahrungsmittel fehlen. Ein besonderes Merkmal der Menschen ist ihre hohe Anpassungsfähigkeit. Die äußere Erscheinung der Menschen kann stark schwanken, da sie sich im Laufe ihrer Ausbreitung den verschiedenen Umweltbedingungen ihrer Welten angepasst haben. Ihre mittlere Körpergröße bewegt sich zwischen 1,50 Meter und 2,10 Meter. Sie weisen verschiedene Haar- und Hautfarben auf, die von sehr hellen, fast weißen Farbtönen bis hin zu sehr dunklen oder gar schwarzen Farben reichen; die Anzahl der Farbpigmente bestimmt dabei ihre Resistenz gegen das oft intensive Licht der Sonnen. Auch ihre Augen können die unterschiedlichsten Farben annehmen - von einem sehr hellen Grau über Blau- und Grüntöne bis hin zu Dunkelbraun. Im Laufe der Evolution haben sich deshalb in Anpassung an ihre Umweltbedingungen innerhalb der Menschen unterschiedliche Rassen herausgebildet, die jedoch nach wie vor eng miteinander verwandt und miteinander fortpflanzungsfähig sind. Menschen weisen Geschlechtsdimorphismus auf und sind in zwei Geschlechter („Männer“ und „Frauen“) aufgeteilt, wobei die Frauen den Nachwuchs austragen. Männer und Frauen unterscheiden sich äußerlich vor allem in den primären und sekundären Geschlechtsmerkmalen, die der spezifischen Fortpflanzungsweise der Menschen angepasst sind. Weiterer Geschlechtsdimorphismus, der sich in Körperbau und anderen Äußerlichkeiten zeigt, variiert in der Ausprägung zwischen den verschiedenen Völkern, wobei er - kulturell bedingt - mehr oder weniger betont wird. Die Körper der Menschen sind, im Gegensatz zu anderen Säugetieren wie z. B. den Wookiees oder den Drall, kaum behaart. Sie besitzen kein Fell und weisen, abgesehen vom behaarten Kopf, nur an einigen Stellen ihres Körpers weitere Behaarung auf; hierbei zeigen vor allem die männlichen Menschen eine stärkere Behaarung. Im Gegensatz zu den Frauen besitzen sie oft auch Gesichtsbehaarung (die kulturell bedingt entweder entfernt oder in den unterschiedlichsten Formen frisiert wird), sowie eine stärkere Behaarung am Rest des Körpers. Aber auch das variiert sehr stark zwischen den unterschiedlichen Völkern und kann kaum bis extrem ausgeprägt sein. Menschen haben im Laufe der Evolution auch eine sprachlich-lautliche Kommunikation entwickelt. Hierbei hat sich jedoch im Laufe der Geschichte eine nahezu unüberschaubare Vielfalt an Sprachen herausgeformt, deren Verwandtschaft untereinander teilweise nicht mehr nachzuvollziehen ist oder die sich auch vollkommen unabhängig voneinander oder aus nicht-menschlichen Sprachen entwickelt haben (wie das Mando'a, das noch heute Einflüsse der Taung zeigt). Galaxisweit verwenden Menschen zur Verständigung untereinander und mit Angehörigen anderer Spezies das universelle Basic. Herkunft und Ursprung Menschen gibt es heutzutage überall in der Galaxis, jedoch ist bislang kein eindeutiger Herkunftsplanet bekannt. Xenoanthropologen haben mittlerweile aber starke Indizien dafür gefunden, dass der Ursprung der Menschheit auf Coruscant zu finden ist. Diese Theorien gelten in der wissenschaftlichen Welt mittlerweile als sehr wahrscheinlich. Das Wissen, das die Menschen ursprünglich von einem kleinen Planeten Namens Erde stammten ist durch die große Kolonisierung anderer Planeten wohl verloren gegangen. miniatur|rechts|Coruscant um 22 VSY In der Frühgeschichte Coruscants kämpften zwei einheimische Spezies um die Vorherrschaft auf dem Planeten: die grauhäutigen Taung gegen die bereits eindeutig als „Menschen“ zu bezeichnende Spezies der Zhell. Die Zhell setzten sich aus dreizehn Stämmen, die sich die Bataillone der Zhell nannten, zusammen. Um 200.000 VSY lieferten sie sich erbitterte Kämpfe mit den kriegerischen Taung, als ein schwerer Vulkanausbruch zu dieser Zeit dem Krieg ein vorübergehendes Ende setzte und die Hauptsiedlung der Zhell vollkommen vernichtet wurde. Für zwei Jahre kreisten schwarze Aschewolken über Coruscant und verdunkelten die Atmosphäre - etwas, das die Taung dazu veranlasste, sich die Bezeichnung „Schattenkrieger“ zu geben (in ihrer Sprache: Dha Werda Verda). Beide Seiten erholten sich jedoch von dem Schlag und setzten ihren Krieg fort. Hierbei gelang es den Zhell schließlich, ihre Gegner vom Planeten zu vertreiben und damit die Alleinherrschaft über Coruscant zu erlangen. Die Taung wanderten einige Jahrtausende lang ziellos umher, bis sie im Äußeren Rand auf einen unbewohnten Planeten stießen und ihn zu ihrer neuen Heimat erklärten: Mandalore. Sie wurden zu den Vorfahren der Mandalorianer, die sich später interessanterweise ebenfalls überwiegend aus Menschen zusammensetzten, während ihre Taung-Ahnen seit den Mandalorianischen Kriegen langsam ausstarben und von den neu in ihren Reihen aufgenommenen Menschen verdrängt wurden. Ausbreitung Um 30.000 VSY gab es bereits mehrere Milliarden Menschen auf Coruscant, doch bislang war es ihnen nicht gelungen, ihren Planeten zu verlassen. Die Rohstoffe und Ressourcen waren durch Raubbau fast aufgebraucht. Zudem hatten sie die Atmosphäre des Planeten durch ihre Industrie und Abgase stark vergiftet. links|250px|miniatur|Bereich der ersten Ausbreitung der Menschen (weiß) Schließlich entwickelten sie zu dieser Zeit eine erste Form des Raumflugs in sogenannten "Schläfer-Schiffen", bei denen die Besatzung für die Dauer des Fluges (der mehrere hundert Jahre in Anspruch nehmen konnte), in eine Art Stasis versetzt wurde. Das erlaubte ihnen zumindest, die nahegelegenen Kernwelten zu erreichen und zu kolonialisieren. Erst erreichten sie die nahen Welten Alsakan, Metellos, Axum und Corellia. Um 27.500 VSY kamen die ersten Menschen auf Alderaan an und nahmen es in Besitz. Gleichzeitig entwickelten auch die anderen Spezies in der Galaxis eigene Techniken des Raumflugs, was zu einer Konkurrenzsituation mit den Menschen führte. Die Columi, die ebenfalls im galaktischen Kern beheimatet waren, hatten bereits 100.000 Jahre vor den primitiven Bewohnern Coruscants den Raumflug entwickelt und ihre Nachbarn ausgiebigen Studien unterzogen. Die reptilienartigen, später ausgestorbenen Kwa bewegten sich mittels eines Teleporter-Systems durch die Galaxis. Vor 30.000 Jahren entwickelten die Rakata einen Vorläufer des Hyperantriebs und machten sich damit schlagartig die halbe Galaxis zueigen, wobei sie auf zahllosen Welten ihre berühmten Artefakte hinterließen - unter anderem die gewaltige Sternenschmiede, die es ermöglichte, aus stellarem Material alles herzustellen - allerdings war der Preis dafür sehr hoch, da die Sternenschmiede gleichzeitig ein Verstärker der dunklen Seite der Macht war. Die Rakata wurden ausgelöscht. Die menschlichen Wissenschaftler auf Corellia werteten die Erfahrungen der Rakata mit den Hyperraumreisen aus und perfektionierten ihre Technik. Insbesondere wurde der von der "Macht" betriebene Antrieb durch Technologie ersetzt. Um 25.000 VSY entwickelten sie die ersten Raumschiffe mit echtem Hyperraumantrieb. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an stand der Ausbreitung der Menschen weit über die Kernwelten hinaus nichts mehr im Wege. Sie kartographierten die Hyperraumrouten, verkauften die Technik auch an andere Welten und Völker, und besiedelten schließlich selbst den Äußeren Rand, da Reisen bis an das andere Ende der Galaxis nun innerhalb von Tagen möglich waren. Gründung der Republik miniatur|rechts|Corellia, Ursprung der ersten Schiffe mit Hyperraumantrieb Je mehr die Menschen sich in der Galaxis ausbreiteten, umso wichtiger wurde eine zentrale Organisation. Die Kernwelten schlossen sich um 25.000 VSY zu einem lockeren Verbund zusammen, der Handel, Reisen und Austausch regelte. Diese Organisation nahm jedoch nicht nur menschliche Welten, sondern zum Beispiel auch die reptilienhaften Duros auf, die enge Nachbarn Coruscants waren. Dieser Verbund nannte sich Galaktische Republik und war demokratisch strukturiert. Mit der Entdeckung der wichtigsten Hyperraumroute, der Perlemianischen Handelsstraße, erweiterte die Republik ihren Einflussbereich bis in ferne Regionen des Äußeren Rands. Um der jungen, aufstrebenden Republik Schutz zu gewähren, wurden die Jedi zu ihren Hütern. Seit dieser Zeit ist die Geschichte der Menschen untrennbar mit der Geschichte ihrer zahllosen Nachbarn und gemeinsamen Bewohnern auf zahllosen Welten verknüpft. Viele Menschen gründeten eigene Kulturen und Zivilisationen, gingen in gemeinsamen multikulturellen Gesellschaften auf Planeten mit vielen verschiedenen Spezies auf oder schlossen sich Organisationen, Völkern oder Gruppen an - wie den Mandalorianern oder den Sith. Seit dieser Zeit gibt es keine „einheitliche“ Geschichte der Menschheit mehr, sondern zahlreiche weitere Geschichten aus allen Winkeln der Galaxis. Bekannte und bedeutende Menschen Eine Auswahl an bekannten Vertretern der Menschen aus unterschiedlichen Epochen, die zu ihrer Zeit jeweils eine bedeutende Rolle gespielt haben. Diese Auswahl ist natürlich nur sehr selektiv; tatsächlich spielten und spielen in der Geschichte der Galaxis Menschen heute nach wie vor eine der wichtigsten Rollen. Frühzeit bis Sith-Ära *15.500 VSY: Kanzler Fillorean, Gründer der Universität von Coruscant *5000 VSY: Die Geschwister Gav Daragon und Jori Daragon, Entdecker und Kartografen wichtiger Hyperraumrouten *5000 VSY: Der Sith Naga Sadow *4400 VSY: Der Sith Freedon Nadd *3996 VSY: Exar Kun und Ulic Qel-Droma, Kämpfer im Großen Sith-Krieg *3961 VSY: Darth Revan und Lord Malak, Bezwinger der Mandalorianer in den Mandalorianischen Kriegen *3956 VSY: Jedi-Ritterin Bastila Shan, ihre Kampfmeditation entschied den Jedi-Bürgerkrieg *3956 VSY: Der Mandalorianer Canderous Ordo wird zum neuen Mandalore und führt die Mandalorianer auf Seiten der Jedi in den Zweiten Sith-Krieg *3000 VSY: Freia Kallea, Entdeckerin und Gründerin der Hydianischen HandelsstraßeImperial Double-Cross Der Fall der Republik *Anakin Skywalker *Padmé Amidala *Dooku *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Palpatine *Bail Prestor Organa *Mon Mothma *Qui-Gon Jinn *Mace Windu *Jango Fett ab: Zeitalter des Imperiums *Lando Calrissian *Boba Fett *Leia Organa Solo *Gilad Pellaeon *Mara Jade Skywalker *Luke Skywalker *Han Solo *Jacen Solo *Jaina Solo *Ben Skywalker *Cade Skywalker Hinter den Kulissen *Da Star Wars eine Fiktion in einer alternativen Realität darstellt, finden keine Bezüge zu terrestrischen Menschen statt bzw. werden evtl. hintergründig bestehende Verbindungen nie thematisiert. Allerdings wird in Timothy Zahns Roman „Erben des Imperiums“ kurz angedeutet, dass Lando Calrissian ein „exotisches“ Heißgetränk namens Kakao von einem weit entfernten Planeten mitgebracht haben soll. *In den Filmen sind viele Figuren naturgemäß Menschen, da Nichtmenschen nur mit teuren Make-Up-Effekten und Kostümen dargestellt werden konnten, während Statisten relativ billig waren. Weblinks *''homo sapiens'' in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia Quellen * *''Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga'' *''The History of the Mandalorians'' * *''Core Ruleboook (Saga Edition)'' * * Einzelnachweise bg:Човек cs:Člověk/Legendy en:Human/Legends es:Humano fi:Ihmiset fr:Humain hu:Ember ja:人間 nl:Mens no:Menneske pl:Ludzie pt:Humano ru:Люди sv:Människa Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Humanoiden Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Legends